calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Psykana Temple Calix
“Will and blade, life and death, cause and consequence, mind and matter, soul’s truth and warp’s lie: all things indivisible and one.” — Temple Calix Training Mantra. Operating within the ranks of Imperial Sanctioned Psykers, the Psykana Temple Calix is an order of elite militant psyker-warriors, battle mystics devoted to personal skill at arms and the focusing of their psychic might and abilities to augment their power in close combat. The Scholastia Psykana is made up clusters of sanctioned schools, methods and traditions that focus on the use of psychic power, which, although overseen and regulated by the authorities on Holy Terra, can vary greatly from sector to sector, both in their methods and in their philosophy. Within the Calixis Sector, there are many such branches of the Scholastia, one of the smallest and most reclusive of are the Templars Calix, whose isolated temple-monastery is based in the polar wastelands of Scintilla. While several branches of the Scholastia focus on preparing sanctioned battlefield psykers for use alongside the armies of the Imperium in the battlefield, or their function as specialist advisors to military commanders, the Psykana Temple Calix focuses instead on martial skill, honing the mind and body together to create deadly superhuman warriors who can vanquish their foes in a blaze of power and with the screaming edge of a force blade. Some say the traditions of the Templars Calix came from one of Angevin’s closest advisors who was a scion of a militant branch of the Scholastia originating in a distant part of the Segmentum Solar. Others claim it was Drusus who founded the temple to provide him with specialist bodyguards after his near death on Maccabeus Quintus. No matter what their origin, the mystic training of the Templars Calix today focus on the use of their member’s psychic ability in conjunction with deadly methods of close-quarter fighting. Personal loyalty to the Golden Throne, psyker-mysticism, self-discipline and the fighting arts, both armed and unarmed, are drilled into the Psykana Templars. Their skills encompass brutally simple methods of killing an opponent and more elaborate maneuvers commonly attributed only to assassins, as well as defensive techniques and practiced agility. The use of all manner of exotic weapons is also taught but the central focus of a Templar’s training is the use of force weaponry, the psychoactive properties of which make these weapons extensions of the wielder’s own power. In the hands of a Templar Calix, such a weapon becomes a channel for the destructive forces both of this world and beyond. Usually clothed in plain midnight-blue robes or the dark storm coats of the Adeptus Terra, when overt in displaying who and what they are, the Psykana Templars Calix wear close fitting cowled mantles of black samite and cover their visages with masks of tarnished silver to show blank and emotionless faces to the world. The Psykana Templars Calix are few, even in comparison to other Orders of Sanctioned Psykers, and are in constant demand throughout the sector and beyond. Military commanders and high ranking adepts prize the presence of a Psykana Templar as a bodyguard above nearly all others. On rare occasions small units of Templars have been deployed as part of a full scale conflict, but such actions have not been seen for centuries. Of course, the psychic and martial skills of a Psykana Templar are of great use to the Inquisition, both as Acolyte agents and as highly effective executioners. No less than Lord Inquisitor Caidin himself, the Grand Master of the Ordos Calixis, is guarded and aided by a Psykana Templar Calix, known simply as Shade, a powerful telekine and swordsman of unearthly skill who is one of his most trusted servants. 'Alternate Career Rank' To become a Templar Calix you must achieve acceptance by the masters of the Psykana Temple Calix. These masters look primarily for a controlled and stable personality and psychic potential rather than martial skill (which they are supremely confident their training can impart). Joining the temple and going through training should occasion a period of several months “downtime” for the character between adventures. During this time they must help construct or obtain a force weapon of their own, which may result in a small scenario for the Player Character at the GM's discretion. Required Career: Imperial Psyker Alternate Rank: Rank 4 or higher (2,000 XP) Other Requirements: You must have no more than 10 Insanity Points and 10 Corruption Points.